Mousefur's Leave
Mousefur doesn't die here! This is about when RiverClan attacks with the ruthless leader Mistystar (She's not that evil I just needed someone to use,i kinda like her) and well you can read it! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 19:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) As RiverClan exploded into the clearing, ThunderClan tensed, preparing for battle. "We warned you that you needed to give us Sunningrocks!" said Mistystar. "Now we give you one last chance, will you give it to us, sparing your clan?" "Never you arrogant furball!" Mousefur spat. "Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!" "Firestar, do control your cats. Temper, temper." said Mistystar smugly. "COWARD! You are so weak you are reduced to fighting in a camp with elder's and kits, not a strong leadership I see." Firestar hissed with his tail lashing. "Would a coward be fighting for what is rightfully hers? No, Firestar, I have made my clan strong, in ways Leopardstar did not." Mistystar meowed. "Oh, so if I'' had burst into your busy camp with frail elders and young kits, you would admire my courage?" Firestar challenged. "Enough of this! Riverclan! Battle plan!" Mistystar yowled. The amazing thing was, her warriors did not go for the warriors of Thunderclan, but to the nursery, apprentice's den, and the elder's den, grabbing cat's scruffs, dragging them with them while the reaming Riverclan cat's circled them. "Get away you fish-face coward!" Mousefur hissed at Petalfur and she lashed her claws at the she-cat's face. Petalfur couldn't speak though the fur in her mouth but her smug look said it all. As Mousefur was dragged out of her own camp she saw Thunderclan warriors screeching and launching themselves at the Riverclan cats, but other free warriors held them back. The sever rain the least few seasons had only benefited RiverClan. "Let me down! Let me down!" squeaked Poppyfrost's terrified she-kit. Poppyfrost herself was fighting against Mintfur, but she had just kittened a half moon ago and was still a bit weak. "You'll never get away with this you fish-face cowards!" Firestar screeched as he raced though the bundle of RiverClan cats, heading straight for Mistystar, but all she did was flick her tail and three more RiverClan warriors came streaming out springing onto the ThunderClan leader. "RiverClan! Let's go!" Mistystar's voice rang though the camp. Her warriors still fighting got up and retreated though the tunnel. As Mousefur was dragged along RiverClan warrior's not holding ThunderClan cat's either circled around their leader or looked for cat's who needed help. "Can someone help me over here!" Rang the voice Mallownose, "I think this apprentice has been trained longer!" Mousefur looked over and saw that Blossompaw was putting up a good fight against her holder, but then Grasspelt went over and kept the apprentice steady. When they finally reached RiverClan camp the ThunderClan cats were dragged into a specially made prison made of stone. In which Poppyfrost's kits franticly launched themselves at their mother. "Well, I say, good job Riverclan!" Mistystar said brightly. The meows of protest coming from the heavily guarded prison were ignored. Instead the RiverClan warriors stared at their leader for the next part of their plan. "You see," Mistystar started. "Thunderclan will do anything to get their weakest cats back, including giving us Sunningrocks and a nice big chunk of their stream territory with Shadowclan, and maybe they can also pay up with some fresh-kill." She was interrupted by cheers of approval and smug remarks and then continued with gleaming eyes, "We are stronger than ''any clan and we will be the greatest! Now, I think we should at least feed the prisoners a bit of fish, they're no use to bargain with if their dead, and I see we have a queen in there." Once ThunderClan had choked down the fish, they shouted rude remakes and insults at the RiverClan leader. "Now, now," She said. "You'll be back with your clan soon enough, but for now, welcome to RiverClan!" Mousefur wanted nothing more than to launch herself at the leader and scratch that smug look off her face, and her whole face at that. At the Gathering a quarter moon later, things weren't all happy. "Mistystar is no better than a toad and should be trusted less than a badger!" Firestar's voice rang though the island. "They invaded our camp, stole our apprentices, elders, queens and kits." Firestar had to say no more to make the clearing explode with yowls from the other clans. "Is all of this true, Mistystar?" growled Blackstar. With a smug look Mistystar replied, "Why yes, yes it is all true. I now demand that you all give Riverclan a nice big chunk of all your territorys, RiverClan has flourished though the seasons while you remain the same. My warriors outnumber you all and we will come invade and take some of your clanmates unless you would rather give in." "She is no better than Tigerstar! Threating to steal our most weak clanmates!" Onestar yowled. "Well I say we all meet up here next moon high for another, uh, 'Gathering' where you can make your offers. Remember, I will bring just as much warriors you have here, and leave just that much at my camp." Mistystar said sweetly to them all and jumped down from the tree, leading her clan out. The next day the clans offerd up some of their terriorty, sunningrocks for ThunderClan, greenleaf two-leg place for ShadowClan, and a small spot of moor for Windclan. Little did Mistystar know that the three clans were planning to over throw her. A bloody battle comenced, leaving Mistystar begging for mercy. ThunderClan started to unload the prison, only for when they were leaving for Mistystar to jump up and grab Mousefur's scruff. "Hey! Let me go you furball!" Mousefur lashed out at the leader. RiverClan cats surroned their leader, making it impossible to get Mousefur. "Let this be a warning! All of you! RiverClan may do what they please! We will keep this elder as a sign of our power! She will be heavily guarded at all times! Now goodbye Firestar, I believe you just lost." and with that she had her warriors drive ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. That is how things went on, there was nothing ThunderClan could do to get Mousefur back. But Mousefur always thought positivly. I'll get out of this rat hole sooner or later, sooner or later... The End Category:Fan Fictions